MSZ-006C1 Ζeta Plus C1
MSZ-006C1 Ζ Plus C1 is a variant of the MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 designed for space combat. The unit is featured in the photo-novel Gundam Sentinel. Technology & Combat Characteristics Inspired by the success of the MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1, The AEUG further develops and redesigns the MSZ-006A1 in the form of the C1 type. Designed primarily to fly up to extreme altitudes into space, The MSZ-006C1 Ζ Plus C1 was equipped with updated cooling systems, Ran hybrid jet/rocket engines that were capable of adapting to any type of environment, and was fitted with a new backpack component equipped with four additional thrusters. However, this unit retained the wing binders of the A1 type, discarding the flying armor concept of the prototype Zeta Gundam, allowing this version of the Zeta Plus to perform atmospheric entry with precise calibration. The MSZ-006C1 Ζ Plus C1's offensive capabilities were increased with the addition of a powerful Beam smartgun, which was integrated into a flight sub unit that contained a small generator and energy CAP system, With the option of equipping a coaxial disc radome for long-range attacks. Hand-carried in mobile suit form, The Beam smartgun served as the unit's nose when assuming its Waverider form. Propellant tanks could also be attached to the wing binders, giving the Zeta Plus the ability to descend to the lunar surface and then launch back into space. Armaments Vulcan Gun Hip Beam Cannon Beam Saber Beam Smartgun History Two units are assigned to Taskforce Alpha during the Pezun Rebellion. On March 1, U.C. 0088, Zeta Plus pilots Tex West and Sigman Shade escort the booster-equipped S Gundam in its attack on the power satellite SOL 7804, and they fight alongside the Ex-S Gundam throughout the battle for Ayers City. During the final battle with the New Desides on April 4, Tex West is reassigned to operate the G-Bomber and his Zeta Plus is transferred to former Nero pilot Chung Yung. Although Chung Yung’s machine is destroyed in combat, Sigman Shade successfully enters the atmosphere and his Zeta Plus is recovered intact. Picture Gallery Zplus C1 Blue.jpg Zplus C1 Earth.jpg|MSZ-006C1 - Zplus C1 - Near Earth MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Front View Lineart.gif|MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 - Front View Lineart MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Back View Lineart.gif|MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 - Back View Lineart MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Top View Waverider Mode Lineart.gif|MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 - Waverider Mode Top View Lineart MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Bottom View Waverider Mode Lineart.gif|MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 - Waverider Mode Bottom View Lineart MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Back View Waverider Mode Lineart.gif|MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 - Waverider Mode Back View Lineart MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Front View LineartX.gif|MSZ-006C1 Zet Plus C1 - Front View Lineart MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Back View LineartX.gif|MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 - Back View Lineart MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Beam Smartgun Lineart.gif|MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 - Beam Smartgun Lineart MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Landing Gear Lineart.gif|MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 - Landing Gear Lineart MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Internal View Lineart.gif|MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 - Waverider Mode Internal View Lineart MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Beam Saber Storage Lineart.gif|MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 - Beam Storage Lineart MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Disk Radome Lineart.gif|MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 - Disk Radome Lineart Model Kit Zplus C1 Waverider Mode Top View.jpg|Model Kit - MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 - Waverider Mode Top View Model Kit Zplus C1 Waverider Mode Bottom View.jpg|Model Kit - MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 - Waverider Mode Bottom View Model Kit Zplus C1 Mobilesuit Mode Front View.jpg|Model Kit - MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 - Front View Model Kit Zplus C1 Mobilesuit Mode Back View.jpg|Model Kit - MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 - Back View Model Kit Zplus C1 Mobilesuit Mode Front ViewX.jpg|Model Kit - MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Transformation Sequence.gif|MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 - Transform Sequence Steps 1-3 MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Transformation Sequence0.gif|MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 - Transform Sequence Steps 4-6 MSZ-006C1 Zplus C1 Transformation Sequence1.gif|MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 Z plus C1.png|MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 MS Girl MSZ-006 zplus.jpg|MSZ-006C1 Zet Plus C1 - CG Render External Links *MAHQ - MSZ-006C1 - Zeta Plus C1 *Gearsonline - MSZ-006C1 - Zeta Plus C1